


Picture Prefect

by coldheartscoldersongs



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Third Year, Reader Insert, Slytherin Reader, girl reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: You start your third year at Hogwarts and Bill is made a Gryffindor Prefect.





	Picture Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I’m making these into a series. I finished my second year by winning the house cup for Slytherin! I just started year three so again, please no spoilers after chapter 2. Enjoy!

You were so happy to be back at Hogwarts. You and most of your friends were third years now; you could barely believe it. 

You had spent most of your summer sending letters back and forth, trying to figure out more about the Cursed Vaults. It was hard to find any information on them anywhere. It certainly didn’t help that The Daily Prophet brought its speculations to the table. You didn’t want notoriety; you just wanted to understand your brother.

After Flying class, Tonks wanted to go to Hogsmeade, but you convinced her to go to Madam Pomfrey after her broomstick blunder. You went to the Great Hall for lunch to find Penny and Bill talking; you decided to join them.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” You asked.

“Not much with me Y/N, but Bill has some news,” Penny said.

“I’m a Prefect now!” He was grinning wide and his eyes were sparkling. “I’m so excited.”

You squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s awesome, Bill!” Penny excused herself to get food. “You’re going to be great.”

“Maybe in two years we’ll be Prefects together,” he mused.

You smiled. “I’d love to be a Prefect, but I doubt I’ll manage to be on good behavior that long.”

“Who knows? Let’s get some food and sit with Penny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
